


I'll sing anything for you

by apollooooo



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Basically husbands, Cheesy, Designer Babies, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay Robots, Husbands, Just boys bein boys, Love, M/M, Sappy, Spanking, but I swear this isn't an E rated fic, make it a tag ao3, technically a songfic, the good shit yknow, well boyfriends but yaknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollooooo/pseuds/apollooooo
Summary: Aoba comes home from a long day at work to a certain loving albino android with an offer.
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I'll sing anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> I RISE FROM THE DEAD TO BRING YOU GAY SHIT FROM A 2012 VISUAL NOVEL WITH A DEAD FANDOM!

❀

Aoba stared blankly at Clear, trying to process what was in front of him. In only a familiar apron and with a smugly smirking face, there was Clear, who had just asked a question that sent Aoba’s mind fizzling with confusion, frustration, embarrassment, and countless other emotions he couldn’t even name.

“W…” He dropped the groceries he’d gotten after work on Clear’s home’s floor… no, his and Clear’s home… and licked his lips after realizing how dry they had become. “What did you just say?”

Clear’s smile turned into a cheesy grin as he tiptoed up to Aoba, leaning forward to give him a quick peck on the lips before Aoba could say anything or move. As Aoba lifted his hand to his mouth in embarrassment and confusion, Clear winked and flashed his teeth further.

“I sai~d, Aoba-san, would you like dinner, a bath… or me?”

Aoba blinked, then his shoulders began to shake with laughter. “What’s gotten into you?!”

Clear pouted as he stood back away from Aoba, folding his arms over his chest. “I’ve done more research on what appeals to the average Japanese man! Why are you laughing? This is a serious seduction tactic!” 

Aoba folded over in laughter, and Clear huffed, letting out a small whine. “Aoba sa~n!”

“Okay, okay!” Aoba laughed. “I’m sorry!” he stood and caught his breath, approaching Clear and kissing his forehead.

“I’d love some dinner if you have it ready, Clear. It smells great.” Aoba smiled, running his hands over Clear’s shoulders. Clear pouted a bit more before lifting his eyes and batting his eyelashes at Aoba. He slowly smiled, unable to hold it back.

“There’s my smile.” Aoba let go of Clear, who turned to follow him into the kitchen. Aoba abruptly stopped, and Clear nearly tripped over himself, asking with a tentative voice what was wrong.

Aoba turned to him, smirking. Before Clear could react, Aoba smacked his bare rear, adding “and maybe we can take a bath together later” biting the air.

Clear stared, flustered and red hot, feeling his face turn bright pink.

He’d have to study up more.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a pwp smut called "お勧めの食事は私です！" but fuck that.
> 
> I also wrote half of this in Japanese before giving up because my grammar is shit. So you're welcome, English readers.
> 
> inspo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JK3aw90R8Dk
> 
> may illustrate later
> 
> This is what y'all meant when you said you wanted Glass Doll chapter 15 right


End file.
